Julia Spencer-Drake
Lady Julia Spencer-Drake is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview Lady Julia is a hopeful scholar. She imagines nobles like Processor... I mean Professor Edgewick would be appalled at her take on Kithain history. Well, call her a radical then, because she's going to put a new spin on things. Many of the commoners' tales plainly aren't in the picture that Edgewick and others present. She thinks it's time for a change. Adventure Into A Commoner's World Shortly after the disappearance of High King David and a visit to Baron Arawn and Baroness Ellawyn of Vellumton, Julia was greeted at her own front door by the satyr Marina from the County of Beacon Hills who had come in answer to the request for information found in her book, The Annals of House Fiona, especially to answer questions about the commoners' take on the Accordance War, as Marina was worried about the troubles brewing in Concordia. Marina proposed a quest... to get the real story from the mouths of commoners by going out among them as one of them. And so, to hopefully avert disaster by calling to mind the past, Julia agreed to go with Marina. With a mysterious treasure ring, Marina brought the two fae into the Dreaming through a botanical garden. Traveling the Silver Path, the two reached The Dragon's Den Inn in the Far Dreaming where they were greeted by the boggan Aldo. After dinner, the two adventurers left, wanting to get to their destination up the mountains before the dragon who lived in the area got wind of them. At the summit of the mountain, they reached an old keep. Entering, Julia followed Marina, who obviously knew her way around, until they reached a study and were welcomed by an old human man who introduced himself as Cruithne Alexis; a sage renowned for many seasons. He was aware of Julia's desire but questioned why she wanted to go among the commoners in disguise, and not as herself. Julia responded that she wanted the real history and honest responses; things she feared the commoners would never tell a noble. Again Cruithne questioned her, asking if she thought the commoners would resent this and claim she had filtered their words. Julia answered that such things were possible but that she wanted only to faithfully record their words, especially about the Accordance War. The sage nodded and professed to believe her. He also believed that she would do her best to write the history. He was inclined to grant the request and shape her as a commoner. However, he required something in return. Julia offered the usual suggestions that one asks of House Fiona, but the old man was not interested in physical pleasure or wars. This flustered Julia and she asked what he wanted. He told her he knew that she was a historian and asked her why she had not offered those skills. She told him, honestly, that she didn't think one of his store needed such things from one as young and inexperienced as she. Cruithne asked her to provide him the histories of her house and of the other noble houses. He asked her to swear an oath she would do so, and that he would then agree to transform her. She would have a year and a day to complete the work and return with the materials. If she failed, she would remain a commoner forever and he promised all would know her secret. Julia accepted and swore as he asked. Receiving the oath, Cruithne began the magic to change Julia. As the magic washed over her, she found herself afraid for the first time ever, and the fear made her more afraid. When Cruithne called her out of the magic circle, he asked Marina to give her a mirror. In shock, she found she had been turned into a boggan! Giving Julia a strange, saucer-sized sheet of what looked like mica as a token to help her remember all, Cruithne casually dismissed them, with a reminder of their time frame, Marina and Julia left. As the two walked, Julia decided that she would call herself Gloria McAlley and the two commoners strode off to begin their adventures. The Return Before the end of the year and a day, Gloria returned to the mountain keep with Marina to fulfill her promise. She had heard the tales of the commoners. She hurried now to avert a war. Her people needed her; and she no longer meant only commoners or only sidhe. Entering the keep, Cruithne was waiting for her and greeted her, asking her if she brought all that was required. Emptying her bag, she presented him with the histories of the different Houses, as well as a copy of her new book, The Fool's Luck: Journal of a Boggan of No Import. Accepting what she brought, Cruithne questioned her about being changed back. Gloria answered that if she was turned back, she would spend her life trying to salve old wounds and build bridges between nobles and commoners, Seelie and Unseelie. With that, Cruithne gave her a vial to drink to regain her shape. Sadly, the events that followed are forgotten by Julia; in leaving Cruithne's keep, she lost the mica sheet. She remembers little of the trip, though the book she wrote and still has is obviously her handwriting. (She also remembers how to make good biscuits.) Appearance Julia is only average looking for her kith, with mousy-brown hair and grey eyes. Plus, most sidhe wouldn't be caught dead in glasses. But she thinks they add to her scholarly appeal. References * * Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)